


Ashes

by marzya



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marzya/pseuds/marzya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The fire which seems extinguished often slumbers beneath the ashes." - Pierre Corneille</p><p>Harry likes to believe otherwise.</p><p>And not just because he knows he's right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it's my first Harry/Peter fic and kind of-sort of my first slash fic and I'm easing into it because I'm nervous so I hope it's up to par and that you enjoy it because I haven't written in a while but the movie was just _so good_ and _how can anyone not like these two_.
> 
> I'm all over the place right now.
> 
> (also sorry for any typos, I keep re-reading this and somehow keep finding mistakes D:)

When Harry sees Peter standing there by the door, so close to the wall as if to disappear within it, he is a flurry of emotions.

The first is surprise. He recognized him but at the same time he didn’t. He looks _so different_ now. Taller, most definitely. When they were younger, Harry used to be the taller of the two, but once he left for boarding school, they had been the same height. Now, he is sure that if they were to stand side by side, Peter would be a good head or so higher than he was.

The second emotion he feels is confusion. What is he doing here? He had just been in a meeting only to be pulled out of it to discover that it is his childhood friend that had requested his presence. He only wishes the circumstances would be better. He still has a room full of grumpy know-it-alls who don’t really fancy the idea of someone almost twenty years their junior holding authority over them. Granted, Peter really has no way of knowing whether or not what Harry is preoccupied with is of such importance (and he says this loosely), and so Harry forgives him for that. In fact, he is almost thankful for the interruption. He was beginning to suffocate in that horrid meeting room with its glaring white tile floor and floor-to-ceiling windows and conference table that was cold to the touch.

Before he can assess the remainder of emotions welling up within him, Peter has begun to move, taking step by cautious step until he is standing at the base of the stairs. He says nothing, waiting for Harry to say something, anything. What could possibly be a fitting greeting after so long without seeing each other?

“Peter Parker…” The name leaves Harry’s lips without him even thinking about it, and he decides that it’s not only a sufficient greeting, but a worthy one for their reunion. It glides so smoothly off his tongue and it is then he realizes how much he has missed saying it.

“Harry Osborn.” Peter’s voice reaches his ears and he closes his eyes, reveling in the fact that Peter is no longer a memory within his mind. He is here, and he is as real as ever. His voice has definitely dropped in the time they’ve been apart, but he knows he’d recognize his friend in an instant.

Harry allows his eyes to open again and makes his way down the stairs, and Peter walks up them as they meet halfway in a hug. Peter’s arms are around him and he feels safe—truly safe. Here, his name is unable to follow him. He is not Harry Osborn, son of Norman Osborn, a brilliant man who died a sad death. He is not a boy who has a lot to live up to in a short amount of time. The world’s eyes cannot see him, because here, he is Harry, Peter Parker’s best friend and nothing else.

The hug lasts for a bit longer than what might’ve been deemed acceptable, but neither boy minds. When they pull away, it is done so rather reluctantly, but they are forced to lest someone walk in. Harry finds he was correct in his assumption when he has to tilt his head back slightly to meet Peter’s gaze, which is soft and warm and loving all at the same time. Those large doe eyes of his have definitely not changed, and he has missed them very much.

They remain wordless this entire time, but neither keeps track of how long, because words aren’t needed right now—in fact, they’re unnecessary. Harry is just enjoying being able to drink in the entire presence of his friend. He can only hope Peter is doing the same.

\-----

“You’ve got yourself a girl?”

“Kind of… it’s…”

“Complicated.”

“Yeah.”

Harry smirks slightly as he returns to gazing at the water before them. He throws a stone and watches it skip one, two, three times before sinking to the bottom. Peter doesn’t say anything more about the matter, so Harry decides to continue it himself.

“What’s her name?”

Peter looks a bit wary of saying it, and Harry can’t possibly figure out why. “Gwen Stacy,” he says finally.

“Gwen.” Harry repeats the name. It doesn’t glide very nicely over his tongue.

\-----

He meets this Gwen Stacy on an elevator at Oscorp. She stands by the door, looking down at the ground and appearing quite nervous. He pipes up a small greeting and she visibly jumps, and he raises a brow. _Particularly jumpy today, are we?_ She turns to him and tries to smile, though it seems like more of a cringe than anything. He notes her blonde hair as it trails past her shoulders and shifts slightly with all her movements. He notes the soft pink dress she is wearing and how it compliments her hair and her skin tone and—

She is beautiful. Even Harry can’t deny it. He won’t. She is the one Peter has a “complicated” relationship with. She seems good for him. She’s pretty, and she must definitely be smart to be working at Oscorp. She is perfect, to keep it short, and Harry feels… utterly disgusted.

She still looks rather anxious when she disembarks from the elevator onto her floor, and he watches her walk off with scrutinizing blue eyes.

That is Gwen Stacy. The name still doesn’t settle well.

\-----

He is dying.

The fact hits him like a sack of bricks. Forgive the overdone cliché, but he genuinely feels as if Life has gathered a bunch of bricks and swung it at him, only to laugh in his face as he curls up on the ground. Life never feels bad—about anything. And how does he know that? He knows because here he is: a kid barely twenty years of age with a hereditary disease coursing through his veins, which is now beginning to take its effect upon his body and damage his system until it finally gives up and shuts down.

But there is a solution. There is a cure, and it is a stretch and he doubts just _slightly_ his capability of obtaining it because all the spiders were said to have been destroyed, so what is he supposed to do? He doesn’t want to die but he doesn’t know where he might possibly find the venom he needs. He is stuck, and he hates it.

He hears the news anchor introduce the newest event concerning New York’s web-slinging vigilante, and he looks up at the television. His eyes follow the movements of the red- and blue-suited spider making his way around the city, and his lips tilt up into a small smile.

Well, he could ask Spiderman.

He pulls closer to him a copy of the _Daily Bugle_ that had been sitting across his desk, looking for the name of the photographer on the front page photo of Spiderman.

_Photo by Peter Parker._

\-----

Peter is incredibly reluctant to comply with his wishes, and it makes Harry angry. This is his one chance of survival, and his best friend _refuses_? He almost doesn’t want to believe what it is he’s hearing, but he knows he’s not mistaken. Peter eyes are apologetic, and Harry finds it hard to remain as mad as he is. He can tell that Peter is truly sorry and that he just wants to protect him, but that’s where their opinions differ—Harry can protect himself when he’s _better_ , when he’s cured. But in order to do that, he needs venom, and he needs it soon.

“It’s not safe, Harry. It could kill you,” Peter pleads desperately.

“I’m going to die anyway!” Harry shoots back quickly, and he catches Peter flinch subtly at the rise of volume in his voice. He lets up a little, and sighs as he sits back in his chair, rubbing a hand over his face. “I need to try.” 

When Peter doesn’t reply, Harry sets his hand back down and looks at him with tired eyes. “Is this it then?”

Peter looks at him questioningly.

“I’m just going to die without trying?” Harry stands up and walks around the table to stand in front of his friend, whose eyes don’t meet his but instead stay glued to the floor. He has the faintest feeling his attempts at convincing Peter to agree with his plan are in vain, but he continues anyway. “Peter.”

Said boy finally manages to tear his gaze away from the ground and raises his head only to be met with Harry’s lips on his. At first his eyes grow wide as he realizes _his best friend is kissing him_. What does he do?! He finds himself unable to move, but Harry doesn’t let that deter him as he sets a hand on his chest because Peter is so tall.

And then suddenly Peter doesn’t find himself resisting. He returns the kiss with just as much fervor, just as much passion. It speaks for emotions bottled up like lightning ready to burst at any moment and shoot glass shards in every direction, injuring anything it touches. It speaks for two different paths that were never meant to converge in this way but they had, and Peter feels his heart wrench in his chest because he can’t help Harry even if he wants to and he knows Harry knows that but he still doesn’t want to tell him no because Harry has been his friend for forever and he _loves him_.

And what is Peter Parker’s world without Harry Osborn?

Peter pushes Harry away gently, and the both of them are panting hard. Harry’s blue eyes find his brown ones and seem to make a final plea of _please help me_. But then Peter shakes his head somehow even though his mind tells him to give in, to help his friend. He apologizes, and he truly does mean it, he hopes Harry understands, before he walks out the door, leaving Harry alone.

Peter Parker’s world without Harry Osborn is better. For the both of them.

\-----

Harry remains standing where he is, staring at the spot where Peter had previously been. So this is it. He is on his own. He must fend for himself in a dark forest with ravenous wolves and unfriendly creatures. Honestly, he did not truly feel confident in being able to convince Peter to help him, because he is all about keeping it away to “protect him.” But Harry doesn’t feel protected. He feels vulnerable to Death.

But he has _so much power_ at his fingertips and it makes him feel like a god and like he can do anything. And so Peter’s part in his plan is quickly left behind because he can find alternatives, he _knows_ he can if he tries hard enough. The small chip his father has left him contains secrets to ensure his survival. He will _not_ succumb to this disease. He won’t let it take him.

And what is Harry Osborn’s world without Peter Parker?

His world is just fine. Peter Parker is only extra baggage.


End file.
